Back to the Past remastered
by KaioshinLover23
Summary: Same as the other one. But i changed a few things.


It's been five days since Piccolo just decided to leave me and Eerie alone for a week. He thought he was getting to weak and needed to meditate, I swear sometimes I wonder if he even notices that he isn't alone anymore. But, other times… I have to smile, at least I have him. Walking into the kitchen I saw my daughter. Eerie. Her hair was growing fast like she wanted. She always wore her fathers clothing. This time she decided to wear his hat.

"Eerie?" I asked. "What to go over to Bulma's?" Eerie's head snapped toward me. Her eyes brightened.

"Really? YES YES YES!" Jumping up and down Eerie ran right into her room and changed. coming out she wore her ripped holey jeans with a dark purple shirt, almost the same color as my hair.

"Aren't you a bit young for those?" I said pointing at her pants. We both laughed. Eerie pranced out the door and flew toward Bulma's home. Following her I noticed what I was wearing. A scarlet top with white sleeves.

"Hmm. I could do better but, it's just Bulma. Not like I'm going any where else"

* * *

><p>Landing on the front door I walked into Capsule Corp.<p>

"Hey! Bulma…Piccolo is out for a week and I want to-" I walked into her lab. There I saw her working on a huge device. Eerie was there standing next to her and watching. "Um? Bulma?" I said. Her head lifted in my direction. A huge smile crossed her face, pushing back her bangs, she walked over to me. Hugging me I hugged her back.

"Kat! It's been to long!" Lifting off she took my hand. "Come I want to show my newest invention." Leading into a huge hanger like room that towered above any sky scrapper in West City. In the center of the hanger was an capsule looking machine. The bubble dome top was so shiny it kind of hurt to look at it.

"What is it? It's amazing. I knew you were a genius but, wow!" Bulma smiled at me. "It's a time machine." She climbed into it. "Come on."

"Sure." I climbed in with her. It was so complex. I'm good with engineering but, I could never make this. Bulma never failed to amaze me with her brains. She showed me how it worked.

"And this is the increase time length."

"What does this do?" I said hovering my finger over a red button that took up most of the room.

"The 'Go' button Kat." she looked at me like 'aren't you an engineer.' I felt really dumb. Then footsteps echoed through the hanger. Eerie and Vegeta came in.

"Mommy? Uncle Vegeta wants to know if I can train with him. Since daddy is gone." Eerie's childish voice was so calming.

Her giant ears framed her head making it look huge. Her huge black eyes glowed with happiness. She always called Vegeta her uncle. I don't know why. But, Piccolo hates it.

"Yes honey. Vegeta please be gentle with her. She's only 3."

Vegeta smirked at me and then looked at Bulma with eyes with 'hey' written all over them. I had to smile. He loved her. No matter how much he denied it. Bulma pulled my attention back when she said she needs someone to test it out.

"I will. Eerie is with Vegeta, and Piccolo is gone for a week, I'm free! PLEASE!" I felt like a 10 year old wanting some food or money. But, I wanted to go back and see what I missed.

"Great! How far back?" Bulma jumped down. I glided down. Landing smoothly I had to think. How far? Well…

"Until Freeza." I wanted to see Goku go into a Super Sayain and what Freeza looked like. Bulma freezed. Her face became pale. Her hair was basically on end. I guess she was there on Piccolo's home planet.

"Ar- are you sure? Kat that's really far back! Nearly 20 years!" She turned to me. "Oh what ever. I know you. Your positive."

Bulma took the remote. I climbed into the Capsule. Strapping myself in I pushed the red button. The Time Machine lifted into the air. The hangers dome top swirled open. Then a bright light shown through the bubble dome. This was it.

* * *

><p>Swirling colors and lights flashed all around. Wind swayed and pushed me I had to hang on to the back of my seat. Then silence. The wind calmed. The colors faded. The light was gone. Well…not completely, some greenish color light was showing through an opening. Pushing the button to open the top I climbed out. The sun was right in my face I felt comfort with it. Like I did with Piccolo. My feet stood on hard dirt, with patches of blue grass. Suddenly a loud and horrifying scream went into the air. I jumped.<p>

"Five seconds on this planet and already someone is dying? Really?"

My sarcasm went un- answered. For I was alone. Increasing my blue chi I raced toward the scream. I got closer and closer and felt a sort of big power level. Not stronger then my own but, big. I guessed it was Piccolo or Vegeta. Then I stopped. There about 70 feet form the air was a small boy and a giant monster like thing. The monster's foot was crushing the boys head. Racing down to the monster I side kicked it.

"Get off him!" I yelled as I did so the monster went flying into a bolder. The small boy looked up with a half eyelid. I could tell his vision was blurred.

"Gohan it's OK. He's off you now."

From the air Vegeta and Krillan eyes were open so wide I thought they would pop out. I flew gracefully up to them. Stopping in front of them, Vegeta's hair was bigger here then I my own time. His Sayain armor was a bit torn. Krillan wore also a Sayain armor. In the left center was a small hole. Not enough to kill someone but, big enough to injure them a bit.

"What is your problem? Gohan could have died! And here you two are standing like frozen ducks!" I had to yell at them. Gohan was fading like sand through fingers!

Krillan was the first to speak. "How did you do that?" His finger pointed and shaked at me. All Vegeta could do is shake.

"What? Side kick him? With the side of my foot…" I said dryly. "Anyone can do it." My face lowered as I saw out of the corner of my eye Freeza get up. He was growling and getting madder. I turned. My famous smirk spread across my face._"I haven't fought until Buu. It sure would be good to warm up on this guy." _I thought. If Freeza was as strong as they thought why not prove them wrong? As I started to dissent a image past my eyes. Piccolo was near.

"_Great! Piccolo! That juts made my day!" _I wanted to show off to him now. I continued my dissent to Freeza. My smirk still playing cool. My eyes looked at him epically. Freeza wasn't to happy that a girl kicked him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Tell me NOW!"

"Gladly." I started. "I'm Katarie. Nice to meet you too Freeza."

I started to walk toward him. Extending my hand I played a poker face. Freeza's body was much bigger than Piccolo had told me. His muscles were bulging, his broad shoulders were the width of a bulls rack. His sharp horns where sharper than a double sword. Purple lined his shoulders and his head. Also on his chest. What looked like leggings on his legs where pink and stripped. He didn't wear any shoes. My hair brushed into the wind, causing it to come into a choppy short. Freeza's red eyes matched mine.

"Like wise, but you just caught me off guard. That kick was pure luck!"

"Believe what you want, whatever makes you feel better."

Freeza become stiff. I guess my quick remark caught him off guard. Then a sudden flash of energy came rushing by. A long white cape flowed in the light wind. A white hat that looked like the one Eerie was wearing earlier was on top of the mans head.

"Piccolo!"

Krillan and Gohan yelled. They both started to cheer up, thinking they may have a chance of beating Freeza. Vegeta's face became tight. Piccolo's energy was much higher than his though. My heart lurched when I saw Piccolo. Then I remembered: he doesn't know me. So what we have is now invisible. Seeing him still made me happy. Blurring out of site I joined them in the air. Krillan was a bit scared by me.

"I'm on your side." He relaxed. I stood starring Piccolo. I love him. Piccolo looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kat." I choked on my words.

"Hrm." He then turned his attention to Gohan seeing he was OK he relaxed some. Piccolo was so calm. So confident. So handsome. Seeing him made me fall in love with him all over him again. Five days is to long for me to be away from him. But still, I have to play this cool.

"Katarie side kicked Freeza into that bolder!" Krillan pointed out. Piccolo still was focused on Freeza.

"She had a lucky shot"

"I did not! I side kicked that bitch without blinking an eye." I mumbled. Piccolo snapped his head to me.

"Since when do you know anything about Freeza? King Kai says he's unbeatable!" Piccolo got in my face. If this was normal he would have kissed me roughly. But, I had to hold back my excitement.

I frowned, "I know some about Freeza! One: I'm stronger!"

I had to say that. But, of course Piccolo was being in his 'I am right, your wrong' mode. Powering up without a second thought I increased my power to match his. My scarlet shirt waved in the wind I was creating. Lowering it I tried to make it look like I was out of breath. Piccolo smirked. His cape stopped in the wind. Turing around I noticed Freeza still trying to recover over attack.

"Do you have a plan." I ask. "Cause you will need one." I tried to provoke him to talk. Vegeta was still silent.

"Yes." Piccolo finally said. "I'll attack Freeza and win. Plan and simple."

"What ever." I barked. I knew Piccolo was no match for him. If Piccolo was going to play this game fine. He'll end up getting killed. My hair got longer, Krillan noticed and shrugged it off. Freeza finally joined up in the air. He was totally recovered from my blow.

"Well, when your ready girl." He pointed at me. "We will begin." Freeza's eyes had mine in a lock. I tried to stare back but, kept looking back and forth between him and Piccolo. I pulled out a hair pin, pulling my new long hair into a pony tail. I nodded a no. Trying to give Piccolo a chance, I knew that it would be over before there was any fireworks if I began.

"Sorry, But she's staying out of this." Piccolo answered for me. "This fighting between me and you."

Charging Piccolo, Freeza blew hard punches to his face and stomach. Ki blast from Freeza destroyed Piccolo's clothes. Piccolo tried to punch Freeza but, each effort was in vain. Freeza grabbed Piccolo's fist. An evil smile spread over his face. Bringing his fist closer he punched Piccolo into rubble. As he fell Piccolo yelled in pain, Freeza smashed his fist in the process. Hitting the ground with a bang dust and tiny bits of rocks few into the air, My stopped for a minuet. Was he? Could he have died? Questions spinned like the dust. I had to find out. Easing into the battle lines I landed on the disturbed ground. I tried to listen for any sound of him. Then, Freeza charged his blast. Yelling and grunting all his energy was being put to destroy Piccolo. Running to find him I earth bended each rock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green figure. Sprinting over it I tripped over a loose rock. Sliding into the rock right under him I jumped on top of the beat up and injured Piccolo. Freeza's attack was coming for us. I brace myself. Holding onto him even harder and closer I prayed he would make it. My face rested in his ragged shirt. The blast hit us with a bang. Huge boulders where turned into dust, water was vaporized my clothes started to tear at the blast. Piccolo was grunting and growling. Flashes of my life came into my mind. My hair was flying all over my face. I tried to open my eyes but the light was to bright.

"Piccolo!" I heard Gohan yell in the faint distant.

"_I'm doing cause I love you." _I peaked an eye open the blast was over. Freeza was still in the air hovering. Piccolo beneath me was torn from top to bottom. My clothes where almost gone. Only my top and some of my leggings where ripped where my skin was showing. Half of my left sleeve was gone. My black bra showed a bit, but luckily no cleavage. Grunting and pushing himself up, Piccolo arms shook. Helping his arms to steady he looked at me.

"Than- than- thank you. I owe you."

"You paid be back long time ago" I smiled. He smiled. Leaning on me Piccolo tried to stand up. His purple blood went onto my arms the cold rush gave me the chills. Piccolo leaned on me with one arm over my right shoulder.

"Aw, how cute. You seem torn up." Freeza's sarcastic taunting was starting to boil my blood. "I'll give you 5 minuets to recover. After that your dead." Freeza landed on the ground roughly. Sitting down he shook his long tail back and forth.

Piccolo past out on me. He weight wasn't heavy just a shock on how fast he dropped.

"Please be OK."

"I will. I promise."

"Thanks." Tears fell from my face. Seeing Piccolo like this was torture.

"_I know Freeza is weaker! Piccolo wanted me to stay back! I was honoring him." _

Gohan and Krillan raced over to where we were. Tagging along was Dende. He face was terrified. He reminded me of Eerie the first time she use the Special Beam Cannon just a few weeks ago. Piccolo was so proud. So proud he was crying.

Dende walked over to heal him.

"Thank you ma'am. You saved Nail." My head snapped.

"Say what?"

"Nail is inside of Piccolo." Dende pointed to Piccolo's head.

"Nail?" I said looking down at him angered. "why didn't he tell me?" I whispered. Dende must have heard, his face confused. "Just heal him Dende." Dende reach out his hands. An orange glow came form his hands. Little balls of light Ki energy zoomed down to each one of Piccolo cuts and scars healing them. Disappearing the scrapes where gone. Piccolo's eyes snapped open. Sitting up he turned in my direction. Looking deep in my eyes I could tell he knew. My dark red eyes glowed with joy. Bu, How much did he know?

My bangs fell in front of my face before I could push them back Piccolo did so. I could feel my face get hot. Taking my chin in his hand Piccolo leaned into his face. Our lips touched gently. Like a butterfly's heart beat he kissed me. Wrapping my mouth around his it felt good to feel his wet soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Sliding my butt closer I felt warmer. I peaked my eyes barley open, I saw Gohan and Krillan stand in awe. Dende's face was in more fear. I couldn't see Vegeta but, I knew he was looking. Pressing in deeper to his mouth, Freeza started to clap.

"Well. Well. Well." still clapping Freeza laughing evilly. "One more person that you care about that will die!"

"You seem so sure of that." I answered. "I'm not dieing, he's not dieing. Touch him and I will kill you."

Freeza blurred out of site. Popping back up he was Piccolo's head in his hand. Flying into the air I stopped in front of him. Piccolo yelled in pain. Blood poured out of his ears. That's when I snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I zoomed toward Freeza. That's when he let Piccolo go. Doing an after image Freeza punched it.

"Over here dumb ass." Tapping Freeza on the shoulder. He turned around. Smiling I punched him hard. He went flying. Chasing after him I elbow punched him in the stomach. Kicking him in the back with my knee Freeza yelled in pain. Pressing my middle finger into my index finger I aligned them with the sky. A spark of lightning formed around them. Doing the same to my other hand I shot Freeza. Electrocuting him I could see his skeleton. Stomping on his stomach I grounded him into the rocks. Backing away I charged my next attack. A trick Vegeta taught me.

"FINAL FLASH!" releasing a powerful Ki blast on Freeza I didn't stop. My energy drained fast. Panting I couldn't sense any trace of Freeza. He was gone. Forever.

Returning to the ground I saw Piccolo, Gohan, Krillan, Vegeta, Dende, and even after a long time in recovery Goku was there. All of there faces where in shock.

"You don't want to get on her bad side."

"I'm sorry, I totally lost it." apologizing I blushed. "At least I didn't hit full power." They all fell over.

Suddenly I felt a buzzing on my wrist. It was Bulma.

"Oh! Bulma! Is it time?"

"Yes. You have 20 minuets." My faced lowered.

"OK. By the way. I killed Freeza. How's Erie?"

"Good, your daughter is very strong! Vegeta trained her in 100 times gravity!" I smiled.

"That's my girl." Looking up I saw Piccolo walk toward me. I knew what was coming. "Eerie is our daughter?" He asked. "Yah…She is 3." My expression changed to a proud mother face. He face brightened.

Landing at Bulma's Time Capsule is was time to say good-bye. Goku was the first.

"So when do we get to meet? I can't wait to fight you!"

"Not soon enough. Just forget me OK?" I tried to show that I meant it but, after I killed Freeza I was pretty happy. Goku scratch the back of his head. Gohan and me had a quick hug and then I moved to Krillan. Hugging him I move to Dende. I did the same. Next Piccolo. I starred at him. He leaned in. I block him with my hand.

"I'm waiting until you get home." Winking at him I kissed him on the cheek. The next goodbye was the hardest.

"Vegeta…?""Do I become a Super Sayain?"

"Yes!" I said excited. He smiled. Punching him softly in the air I said my good bye. Climbing into the Capsule I pressed 'Go' and went home.

Colors swirled. Wind howled. Light brightened and I was back. But not at Bulma's hanger. At home. With Eerie. My clothes were perfect. My hair was not greasy and Eerie wasn't sweaty. Then I realized. It was all just a day dream! I didn't kill Freeza. I didn't go back in time. And Piccolo was coming home.

"When is he coming?" Eerie shook me out of it.

"Soon." I said smiling, straightening her hat like her fathers.

"Daddy!" She screamed. Running toward the distance. I saw a tall, lanky figure with a cape and a round hat. Catching up to Eerie I ran with her. Slowing down as we came closer I saw it was him. Piccolo. Eerie jumped in his arms. Hugging him she kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you daddy!" Piccolo set her down on the ground. I walked toward him,

"I've miss you." I said shyly. Piccolo stood right in front of me. Taking of his cape and hat he grabbed my waist. Pulling me toward him he kissed me roughly. I loved it. I kissed him back. My long hair stood still. Eerie made gross faces and walked off. The heat of the sun on our back warmed us.

"I've miss you, Katarie. I love you." Piccolo said sweetly and gently. I knew he meant it.

"I love you way more. Now." I said. "Shut up and kiss me." leaning into him we kissed. And I'm glad he was back.


End file.
